Cosmic Nut
225px |strength = 3 |health = 3 |cost = 4 |set = Galactic |rarity = Rare |class = Guardian |tribe = Nut Plant |trait = None |ability = When played: Conjure a Nut, and its becomes 3 . |flavor text = A staunch believer in numerology, he'll go on at length about the significance of the number 3 if you let him.}} Cosmic Nut is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. It costs 4 to play, and has 3 /3 . It does not have any traits, and its abilities Conjure a random plant when it is played, and set its strength to 3. Statistics *'Class:' Guardian *'Tribe:' Nut Plant *'Traits:' None *'Ability:' When played: Conjure a Nut, and its becomes 3 . *'Set - Rarity:' Galactic - Rare Card description A staunch believer in numerology, he'll go on at length about the significance of the number 3 if you let him. Update history Update 1.16.10 *Added to the game. Strategies With This undoubtedly belongs in any nut-themed deck, because it not only Conjures a nut but gives a good strength boost for most of them, with the exception of Smackadamia that loses 1 strength if Conjured by this plant. This is great because most nut plants have low, or no base strength. It also has good stats for its cost, not to mention its immunity to Rolling Stone and Rocket Science, as well as for the other nuts you conjure. This is really useful if you against any Hearty class hero where Weed Spray can destroy your nut deck. Take note that Health-Nut or Pecanolith are unaffected by Cosmic Nut setting their strength to 3, as these plants always attack with their health instead. Still, it makes them immune to the two aforementioned tricks nonetheless. Additionally, you need to know that even if Cosmic Nut looks like a regular Wall-Nut with some differences, this plant does not have Team-Up. Against There is nothing you can do to stop this from activating its ability, and you can't play Rolling Stone or Rocket Science either due to its base strength. Resort to damaging tricks like Cakesplosion to take it out. Squirrel Herder is even better, as it costs less and destroys it instantly. Just watch out for the nut this card Conjures, as it will likely have increased strength which protects it from most instant kills. The only way as a Hearty hero to destroy a nut with 3 strength is using Landscaper to lower its strength and then use Rolling Stone to destroy it. Gallery CosmicNutStat.jpg|Cosmic Nut's statistics Cosmic_Nut_Clone_Conjured_by_Cosmic_Nut.png|Cosmic Nut's statistics after being Conjured by another Cosmic Nut cosmicnutcard.jpg|Cosmic Nut's card Cosmic Nut HD.png|HD Cosmic Nut CosmicNutCardImage.png|Cosmic Nut's card image CosmicNutAbilityActivation.png|Cosmic Nut activating its ability Trivia *Its description references the fact that it conjures a nut that has 3 strength, as well as having 3 strength and 3 health itself. **It may also reference how there are virtually no cheap zombie tricks that can instantly destroy plants with 3 strength. Category:Nut cards Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants Category:Plants Category:Conjuring cards